


You've Done Well

by maevrii



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jeon Wonwoo is Whipped, M/M, One Shot, Sleep, Sleepy thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maevrii/pseuds/maevrii
Summary: There’s a warmth that fills him as he just sits there watching the boy that holds Wonwoo’s heart in his hands—gentle and soft, yet capable of so many things—that he feels like he can turn to rest for the night.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 12
Kudos: 84





	You've Done Well

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be like less than 1k words idk what happened
> 
> title inspired by hug! that song only knows pain

It’s during the first hours of the day, when the sky is dark and the stars peak out of hiding, that the apartment building turns quiet. There’re the occasional soft footsteps padding across the hallways of some people just coming back home from late night outings and such, with most of the residents tucked away in their beds. Life activities pause for a moment, and Wonwoo is no exception.

There’s a chill in the air as he settles under the covers, having just finished with his tasks for the night and the little voice in his head can rest from nagging about finishing his work before he can fully let sleep take over his senses.

Silence meets him as he eases into the bed, save for the light breathing of Junhui as he nestles closer to the warmth of the boy by his side.

Wonwoo breathes in and just listens to the small noises echoing around the room for a moment, until he can adjust to the sounds as it dulls into white noise blending into the background of the night.

The thought of staying up late shouldn’t bother him anymore, a habit he never really grew out of since his college days. But he’d much rather use his time to read or play games, or mostly just so he can cuddle up against Junhui and fall asleep in his embrace.

The idea seems like a reward now, with work constantly taking up his time even at home, and just the thought of curling up beside the older boy as they fall asleep together somewhat a foreign idea now.

There’s a restlessness that invades his thoughts at times, and unease drifts into his mind until it consumes him.

He can envision the disapproving comments of coworkers and higher-ups, and the pale blue office walls seem to close in around him.

Wonwoo’s head spins as his mind starts to wander, but when he looks up and around the room, there’re no colleagues or bosses stacking more piles of work onto his desk. He’s not in the office, there’s no noise from cars blaring outside the building, no bustling of steps and heels clacking in the corner. 

Instead, he’s in an ivory colored room filled with pictures of passed memories on different surfaces. Books of different genres—ranging from classics to fantasy novels accommodating to each of their tastes—line one corner, snacks strewn about here and there, and a wall filled with high windows overlooking the busy city with Junhui sleeping soundly beside him.

It’s half past midnight when he turns to look at the time. Wonwoo lets out a quiet sigh as he sits up and the blanket falls off his shoulders and around his waist. The view outside the windows is nice, the busy city still very much alive as different colored lights wink up at him in every direction. It’s a beautiful sight, Wonwoo muses as the light glow of the stars and moon casts off the walls of the small room in soft shadows.

Light snoring fills his ears, and Wonwoo smiles, peering over his shoulder at the sight before him.

Junhui sleeps with his eyes slightly open, irises peaking from under his lashes and mouth agape coming in steady breaths of air. He remembers the first time he caught Junhui in his unusual sleeping habit, during one of the usual busy nights during college with papers to finish and deadlines to meet.

The older boy had fallen asleep while reading on the bed, and while Wonwoo regarded the sight as him just taking a small breather and thus having initiated small conversation, he never really realized until silence met his questions.

He remembers letting out a short laugh at the sight, smiling and eyes crinkling with a soft shake of his head as he continued on with his work.

Junhui teases Wonwoo about that instant from time to time, along with their escapades during those passed events when they were roommates.

It’s something the latter has reminisced quite often, and he smiles as he looks back at those memories fondly.

Junhui’s light breathing brings him back to the present, and it’s the sight of him peacefully sleeping that grounds Wonwoo to reality at this moment in time, away from all his responsibilities and tasks of the constant cycle of life around them.

It’s the soft fluttering of Junhui’s eyelids as dreams invade his thoughts and the light drool peeking out from the corner of his lips that makes Wonwoo’s heart stop racing.

His features are soft, brown hair sticking up in different directions and his cheery and bright personality is replaced by rest for a moment. Wonwoo’s heart twists at the sight; heart so full and aching as a smile pulls from his lips the same way every time Junhui smiles up at him as if he holds the world in his hands.

Wonwoo shifts his gaze back to the inky sky, closes his eyes and breathes for a moment.

Maybe it’s the quiet of the night and the lack of the bustling of life around him that he tries to live through this fleeting memory in steady rhythms. It’s something he forgets to do quite often—to just take a breath and enjoy the little moments of peace he can have for himself—for Junhui.

Silence rings in his ears as he leans on both hands, letting all the tension in his body melt away, releasing the worry etched on his brows and exhaling all of them away.

Junhui shifts in his sleep, drawing Wonwoo’s attention from the window to the older boy, head tucked against the pillow and gripping the blanket towards his body. He makes a small noise and smacks his lips, and Wonwoo lets out a breathy laugh as he focuses his attention back to Junhui.

Soft hands find their way to brush out the errant strands of hair from Junhui’s eyes. Touch light and gentle as to not wake him, Wonwoo smiles and presses a soft kiss to his forehead. A light aroma fills his nose as it brushes against the brown locks, and Wonwoo shifts up to press another kiss, replacing his hand as the little strands tickle against his skin and makes him laugh.

His heart feels light, beating coming to a slow yet constant pattern as it replaces the erratic feeling in his chest just moments ago.

There’s something about Junhui’s presence that leaves Wonwoo so captivated. It’s a familiar feeling, one he felt many years ago the first time he met the boy at university.

His laughter would ring across their room, echoing along the walls and smile wide as his body shakes. He’s shy, yet so lively at the same time that Wonwoo thinks it’s an unusual clash of personality that just works well with him. The way he’s a natural copycat, yet it still leaves a warm endearment for the boy inside Wonwoo’s chest, and his being unpredictable in his words and thoughts; Wonwoo could go on and on for hours if someone would be willing to listen.

He always set himself up for fleeting relationships, always been wary and unsure of the emotion and taking cautious steps around it. And yet Junhui still managed to get around Wonwoo’s defenses with ease, quiet and steady until the feeling silently attacked Wonwoo and eaten him up whole.

Everything just came so naturally and so suddenly, catching him off guard at first, yet something he wouldn’t trade for anything in the world.

Wonwoo feels a light pang of guilt every time he gives himself some time to think about everything the older boy has given him. But the thought never finishes itself—Wonwoo knows he gives as much as he can in return, and he can only hope that Junhui shares the same thoughts. He always gives and gives, and Wonwoo is there to gladly accept it.

But at this moment, when he has nothing to offer but his soft and steady breaths in the middle of the night, Wonwoo thinks that Junhui is already giving him enough, even more than he could ask for.

There’s a warmth that fills him as he just sits there watching the boy that holds Wonwoo’s heart in his hands—gentle and soft, yet capable of so many things—that he feels like he can turn to rest for the night.

The tension along his shoulders and the stress melt away, and Wonwoo listens to Junhui’s light snoring, watches the steady rise and fall of his chest, and feels the warmth radiating from him as he turns to slowly gather the boy in his arms. 

Junhui mumbles in his sleep, and Wonwoo watches with baited breath as the boy cracks his eyes open, yawning and rubbing his eyes from Wonwoo’s movements. The younger boy releases his breath, brows furrowing as he reaches up to caress his cheek, rubbing small circles against his skin.

“What time is it?” his voice is thick from sleep, and Wonwoo laughs quietly. Junhui shuffles along the covers making small noises, and Wonwoo stares fondly and presses a kiss to the corner of his lips, just where one of Junhui’s mole is.

“Doesn’t matter. You should get back to sleep, I’m sorry for waking you.” Wonwoo’s knuckles graze against his cheek, and Junhui smiles against the touch, eyes closed and humming softly.

Warm lips press against Junhui’s forehead, and the older makes a sound, squinting at the boy before him and a small, but sleepy smile playing on his lips.

He breathes out an airy laugh and laces his fingers with Wonwoo’s in between them. “You missed, Wonu.”

There’s a light furrow of brows as the person in question stares questioningly at the boy in front of him, until Junhui lightly pulls Wonwoo by the shoulder and leans into him.

Junhui’s lips are soft, parting slightly as Wonwoo’s brain catches up with the action. The kiss is clumsy, far from their usual ones as they move against the other in slow movements and tangled limbs.

And for Wonwoo, it’s everything.

They’re not rushing to catch up with anything, there’s no stress, no ringing in his ears. Nothing to stop him from giving all his love and attention to the boy laying by his side. 

Everything about the small moment is gentle and soft, movements slow and lazy as their lips meet with light giggles and a barely there brush against the other’s and hands roaming against each other in gentle caresses.

Their laughter echoes around the small room, a contrast from the usual silence as their kisses shift from one point to another and ends with tiny pecks everywhere. There’s a lightness in Wonwoo’s chest as the minutes pass, slowly easing its way up until it consumes him whole and the tightness in his chest releases completely.

He can feel Junhui’s movements turn sluggish as he starts to doze off again, and Wonwoo slows down their kisses as he stares at the boy in front of him. There’s a small smile playing on Junhui’s lips, eyes shining from the window’s glow as he stares sleepily at Wonwoo. The latter’s heart twists at the sight, with Junhui’s gaze so tender as he lets out a soft sigh and presses their foreheads together.

“Let’s sleep?”

Junhui lets out a soft hum in agreement as he settles more comfortably against the other, arms coming around to hold Wonwoo close and share his warmth against the cold night. Junhui’s eyes close and Wonwoo laughs lightly at the sight.

“Goodnight, Junnie.”

There’s no reply as Junhui’s breathing evens out once again, and Wonwoo exhales as he feels his own eyes turn heavy.

He lets out a light chuckle, hand returning to ruffle against the short hair by Junhui’s nape as he starts to snore softly. Gaze gentle and smile small, he presses another delicate kiss on Junhui’s forehead as he shifts their positions in slow movements.

The clock ticks with each passing second as time moves forward, and Wonwoo is reminded of another day ahead in just a few hours. But lying beside the boy he loves, sleeping soundly with each breath coming in soft puffs of air as it tickles his skin, Wonwoo thinks he can afford to let his troubles pass for a while and enjoy this moment without worry.

He can face that all in the morning with Junhui, and the thought brings a smile to his face.

Having Junhui beside him is enough, and Wonwoo grabs on to every last thought of the boy in his arms as he gives in to the soft lull of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> it's actually junhui who wonwoo's been dating since predebut <3
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this little story, thank you for reading! ♡


End file.
